Missing
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: Harry was called back to Hogwarts for unknown reasons, leaving Ron in a rut. But what will happen when Shacklebolt shows up at the Burrow with shocking news? Warnings: Lavender Bashing!Torture. Smut In later chapters possibly, Rated T for now. Boy on Boy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(Here is another side story to Ron You Idiot! I hope you all enjoy this as much as the last one! No idea what I will do for later chapters, but right now I am rating it T, might change in later chapters. R&R)

* * *

><p>"Ron! Dinner's ready!" I heard Mum yell from downstairs.<p>

I groaned as I sat up, casting a sad glance at the empty bed across from mine.

After about a week of school letting out, Harry was called back to Hogwarts for unclear reasons, something involving Quidditch. Its been around three weeks since I've last seen my boyfriend, and I was going bloody insane. I missed him so much.

I was getting use to waking up with Harry in my arms, his head laying on my bare chest as my arm was wrapped around his waist. I smiled as I remembered the first night back home. He had curled into my side, pressing small kisses along my neck as we watched the telly Dad had set up in my room.

I bet a lot of people are wondering why Harry's here when Sirius and Remus have Grimmauld Place. Well, sadly they don't anymore. Around March, something caused the small home to burst into flames. Luckily, Sirius and Remus got out safely, with only slight burns to their backs.

After hearing the news, my Mum, being the wonderful woman she is, invited them to live with us in the Burrow. It was already cramped but, surprisingly, they charmed our home so it was slightly wider and had one more floor. The new floor consisted of three bedrooms and a restroom. One room belonged to Sirius and Remus, one to Harry and the last was a study for anyone in the house to use.

Harry never really used his room, always sleeping in mine once we got home. At first, our parents were hesitant, worried about us sharing a room. Honestly all we did was lay there, him curled into my side, his head resting on my shoulder, and maybe some very heated snog sessions, but never more then that. It really should be Fred and Draco they watch over, if I walk in on them shagging one more time, I'm going to hex their cocks off.

"Ronald Weasley! Come down right now!" I heard Mum yell.

"I'm coming woman!" I yelled back, standing.

I opened my door and jogged down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I heard the voices of my family along with my extended family coming from the kitchen and slowly made my way over.

It was chaos. Chairs squished together, Mum trying to find places to put down plates and bowls.

With so many people staying in the Burrow this summer, Mum had to add another table and conjure up more chairs as well. "Well look who finally decided to get his lazy arse out of bed!" Charlie yelled as I sat next to Sirius. I flipped him the bird before laying my head down on the table, closing me eyes. I really do need more sleep, but I just can't without Harry.

"Miss him do you?" I heard Sirius ask as he patted my back. I nodded without looking up. "I know how you feel. Once, old McGonagall took Remus away from me for five months." I lifted my head at that. Sirius can't handle even three minutes without his mate. He chuckled when he saw me staring at him. "It almost killed me, but when he came back, I almost killed _him_. I didn't let him leave my side for the rest of the year." He said casually just as his husband walked in.

I watched as Remus sat down on the other side of the shifter, resting his head on his shoulder and smiling when Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple.

I looked back down at the table just as Mum put a plate down in front of me. I smiled as I felt her hug me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "He'll be home soon dear. Don't worry." She whispered in my ear before going back to the oven.

I ate my eggs slowly, looking at the door every so often. I was hoping a knock would sound at any moment and it would be Harry. I started on my bacon and just then there _was _a knock at the door! I bolted up, causing everyone to jump as I sprinted to the front door.

I eagerly threw it open, excitement flowing through my veins.

It stopped short when I saw it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Shacklebolt? What brings you here?" I asked curiously. He looked stern, but I could see the concern sparking in his eyes.

"Ronald would you mind if you gathered everyone in the living room please?" He asked. I nodded, confused. I walked back into the kitchen and Dad looked up. "Who was it son?" He asked after seeing it wasn't Harry. "Kingsley," I replied. "He wanted me to get you all into the living room."

Everyone looked as confused as I was as we walked into the room, Kingsley pacing in front of the floo.

"Kingsley, what brings you here?" Dad questioned as we stood there, staring at him. He stopped, looking at us before letting out a loud breath.

"I wish I could have visited on happier terms Arthur, but something has happened." He said slowly, looking at me sadly. Why me? Wait..

"What is it?" Mum asked, worry evident in her voice.

Kingsley looked down for a few moments before looking back up.

"Harry Potter has gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this but I went out of town and I had no internet whatsoever. Just to clear up any confusion, this chapter, along with chapter four will be written in third person and then the rest will be told by Ron. R&R and enjoy!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling.

**Pairings: **Harry/Ron, Draco/Fred, Cedric/Hermione, Colin/George

**Word Count: 1013**

**Warning: **This chapter includes torture and past mentions of rape.

* * *

><p>A pain screamed echoed through the cellar as Harry Potter hung from the ceiling, blood dripping from a nasty cut on his cheek.<p>

"I told you Harry, Won Won is mine, and you won't stand in the way of our happines." Said the sickly sweet voice of Lavender Brown as she pointed her wand towards Harry. "Crucio!" She cried, laughing happily at the scream that she got in response. Harry clenched his eyes shut, grabbing at the chains that held him.

He tried to think of thinking, anything to get his mind off the searing pain coursing through his body.

Ron..

He wanted nothing more than to scream out for his boyfriend, somehow letting him know where he was. He let out a small cry as he felt Lavender come up behind him, something sharp piercing him just under his rib cage.

'_How did I end up in the mess?' _He thought as he heard Lavender call out Crucio once more, his vision fading to black.._  
><em>

_***Flashback***_

_"Potter will you come help me set up these bookcases?" Harry heard McGonagall ask from behind a mountain of books. "Sure thing Professor." He answered as he got out his wand._

_Harry was called back to Hogwarts about six days to help Madame Hooch clean the broom shed and stock up the new brooms to surprise the students next year. They had finished yesterday but he was staying one more day to help McGonagall clean her classroom._

_Just as he was finishing up, he heard a loud crack and whipped his head around to find the classroom door blown off its hinges. Before he could react, heard a familiar voice cry, "Stupefy!" and saw McGonagall go stiff. _

_He whipped around, ready to defend himself before another spell hit him square in the chest. He felt himself falling, spiraling into darkness, a crackling laugh echoing in his head._

_Hours later, Harry came to, opening his eyes, trying to adjust them to the dark. He groaned as he tried to move, feeling his hands bound above him along with his legs being tied to, what he was guessing, bed post. He started to panic when he realized he was completely naked, the cold air drifting over his torso. He tried to move once more but was shocked when a pained scream erupted from his throat._

_His entire lower body felt as though he was being stabbed with burning knives when he tried to move. He smelt something strange in the air, a mixture between sweat and copper and something else he couldn't figure out._

_"Well well, look who's awake." A voice said from somewhere. _

_"Lavender..? What.. where am I? What happened?" He asked. He squinted his eyes as a light came on and found himself looking into a giant moving picture of Ron on the ceiling._

_'Where the hell am I?' Harry thought as he looked at the picture of his boyfriend._

_"You're in my basement Harry, and as for what happened.. I'll let you figure that out on your own." Lavender explained, a smirk spreading across her face. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he started at the girl in the corner, his eyes wondering down. _

_He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw a white substance pooling on his stomach, his hips bruised and bleeding. _

_He felt as though he could vomit when he felt something slide out from his ass, sliding down his thighs slowly. He felt the tears as they streamed down his face as he looked at his captive. "Lavender.. Why?" He asked in a small voice._

_He immediately noticed the hatred that sparked in her eyes and the way her face went pink. "Why? WHY? You took my boyfriend! You made him think he loves you! Well, now he won't want you, you're an un pure slut." She seethed. More tears made their way down Harry's cheeks as he watched Lavender flick her wand, his bindings coming undone. He cried out when she came over and slapped him. He tried to fight back but the pain in his backside stopped him from doing so. "Where.. Where is my wand?" He whimpered._

_He saw Lavender smirk and felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Oh, you mean that thing in the trash can?" She taunted. Harry looked to the side and saw his wand in five different pieces. He looked back at Lavender, feeling small and vulnerable. "He'll never want you now Harry." She taunted before turning around and going up the stairs._

_He heard the door close and multiple locks. Harry tried to apparate, but found he couldn't._

_"Ron..I'm sorry.." He said as the tears poured down his face. He curled into a small ball, clutching his pillow as he sobbed. All he wanted was Ron to find him.. To understand he was still pure.. That Harry still loved him.._

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

When Harry came to, he was alone on the old mattress, his stomach and chest covered in drying blood.

He winced as he tried to sit up. Whimpering, he laid back down. He closed his eyes, Ron floating through his thoughts. He smiled, remembering their very first date. Ron did so much for Harry.. Just to see him smile.

Harry's eyes opened and he jumped back in surprise.

Floating before him was a stag.. His patronus! He looked at it, dumbfounded. He didn't have his wand.. He didn't even speak the spell!

He briefly wondered if a patronus could appear just from happy thoughts. He shook his head quickly. This is his way of getting out!

"Ron.. Find Ron! Lead him and the others here! Please.." He said quickly, his voice breaking at the end at the thought of seeing his friends and family once more.

He watched the stag disappear, before hearing the basement door slam against the wall. multiple footsteps descending the stairs.

He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"Ron.. Ron please hurry.."


End file.
